The present invention relates to information lifecycle governance, and more specifically, to information file storage and access management over the lifecycle of case file information.
Organizations regularly use case management systems to manage case information for use in their businesses. This can include using the case information for applying business rules, collaboration, and analytics. In use, these case management systems can be further used for enhancing decision making ability, and improved or informed outcomes.
Case management systems may be used to host multiple case management systems where each case management system can itself track or manage thousands of case files. For large systems, the case file load can be significant, extending into the hundreds of thousands of files, as may be common in healthcare, insurance, or other large corporate or governmental applications. These large workloads can add complexity and cost for managing the information and its ever growing volume of data. Other costs and complexities can come from the additional hardware and administration that may be needed to retain and access large volumes of information and case files.